Should I Go?
by idk97
Summary: Fluttershy get an accpetance letter in the mail from college but isnt quite sure how she feels about leaving her friends.


**Disclaimer: I dont own My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it." Fluttershy said to herself looking at a letter sitting on the table. "It's finally going to happen."<p>

Fluttershy started to pace the floor over and over again thinking. Finally, she sat down on her couch in the middle of the room.

"I'm moving out of Ponyville." She said wondrously as if the realization of her situation just her.

Fluttershy got up and started to pace again. She was going to be away from her friends after four years together in Ponyville. Fluttershy had been accepted into Cloudsdale University on a full ride scholarship and was majoring in literature. She was overjoyed but yet at the same time woeful, it was one of her life dreams to get accepted into Cloudsdale University but at the same time she really didn't want to be leaving her friends.

"My friends and I have had such great times together here. I don't know how I'm going to possibly be able to leave." Fluttershy said reminiscing of all the experiences she had had.

She thought in silence for a few minutes until she came to a decision.

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to go to Cloudsdale for college," she repeated, "I'm going to tell Twilight."

With that she left her house and headed towards the library. She loved going to the library to visit Twilight while at the same time being surrounded by countless amounts of books. She loved the idea of being an author mostly because she had an opportunity to write out her opinions, thoughts, and ideas without having to actually having to vocalize them in public. There was also the ability to have those thoughts recorded on paper forever so that people in thousands of years could learn from her thoughts.

As she walked down the street she said hi to all of her friends in Ponyville which made her a little bit sad that she would have to leave all of this soon. She passed all the shops and was reminded of the memories she had with her friends in almost every one of them. She thought of all the parties she had with Pinkie and her friends at the Cake's Shop, all the times she had visited Rarity in dress store, or even when the six of them were just walking through Ponyville. By the time she got to the library she had almost forgotten why she was there. She knocked on the door and Twilight opened it.

"Oh, hello Fluttershy, what are you doing here?" she greeted as she gestured for Fluttershy to come in.

"Hello Twilight, I've got to tell you something very important." Fluttershy said.

"What's the matter?" Twilight asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong Twilight. I've just got some very important news to tell you." Fluttershy explained.

"What is it then?" Twilight asked slowly getting impatient with her Pegasus friend.

"Well I got this letter in the mail today and I wanted to show first because, well, I think you'll appreciate it the most." Fluttershy said handing the letter to Twilight very gingerly.

Twilight took the letter careful not to rip it and skimmed through it quickly. Her eyes widened when she got to the big stamp on the bottom reading ACCEPTED.

"Fluttershy… you've… you've been accepted into one of the most prestigious schools in Equestria!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I know this has been a dream of mine ever since I was little." She responded softly.

"Not only that but you got a scholarship too!" Twilight continued.

"There's one problem though." Fluttershy pointed out.

"What?" Twilight asked quizzically.

"I won't be with my friends." Fluttershy said simply.

Twilight frowned at this thought, "You're right. That's going to be hard." After about a minute of silence Twilight continued, "Now that I think about it, I'm supposed to get my acceptance letter from Canterlot Univeristy back today too. Let's go see if it's here yet."

Fluttershy agreed and they both left the library for the post office. They walked together in silence to afraid to say a word in case they might possibly jinx the outcome. As they walked a familiar pink pony came running in from the direction of the post office.

It was Pinkie and she was screaming something that they couldn't make out. As they got closer they realized she was screaming, "YES! I'M IN!"

"Hi Pinkie what's up?" Twilight asked curtiously.

"I GOT IN TO SOTO STATE IN FILLYDELPHIA!" Pinkie yelled.

"Um, that's great Pinkie." Fluttershy said sincerely.

"Ya, congrats Pinkie. We're going to get my letter right now." Twilight said.

"COOL I'M GONNA COME WITH YOU! OKAY?" Pinkie yelled clearly forgetting she was still shouting.

"Pinkie could you, um maybe, just please turn your voice down a little." Fluttershy asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Pinkie screamed.

"You're yelling Pinkie!" Twilight shouted.

"Opps, sorry I forgot," she said, "What about you Fluttershy? Did you get your letter?"

"Um ya, I've got a full ride scholarship to Cloudsdale University." Fluttershy said softly.

"OMG! Seriously!" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly.

"Um, ya." Fluttershy said shyly.

"That's so AWESOME!" Pinkie shouted.

"Thanks Pinkie. Now could you not um maybe yell…" Fluttershy said.

They continued to walk down the road until they got to the end were the post office was. Twilight went in and got her letter. As she came out she was holding her letter tightly and was trembling.

"You want me to open it for you Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"No I got it." She responded nervously and very carefully she began to open the letter. She was careful not to rip it in any way and as she opened it she pulled a piece of paper out of the envelope. She looked at the letter and as her eyes moved back and forth across the letter a smile grew across her face. She turned her letter around and in big block letters it read ACCEPTED.

"OMG! TWILIGHT IS GOING TO CANTERLOT UNIVERSITY! I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Pinkie screamed.

"PINKIE!" Twilight shouted warning her friend not to take away the joy of this moment for her, "I can't believe it guys. I'm going to Canterlot for college."

"We're all going to separate colleges," Fluttershy said starting to get a little teary-eyed, "We might never see each other again."

"Don't be silly, Fluttershy! We can visit each other whenever we want!" Pinkie said optimistically.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked just needing to be reassured.

"Of course! I can visit you every weekend if you want!" Pinkie offered.

"Thanks Pinkie I needed that." Fluttershy said wiping away her tears.

"Don't worry guys our friendship is strong enough to stand the test of time." Twilight further reassured. "Okay girls, let's go tell the other ponies."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry the story didnt have much of an ending. i had the whole story mapped out in my head and couldnt seem to remember how i wanted to end it.<strong>

**I relly hope you liked the story and feel free to comment and say whatever you want. I am open to criticizism but if ur going to criticize at least say something somewhat productive not like just "this sucks".**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
